


Burning desires

by i_bananacake



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Licking, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cullen is bottom yall, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Through the abandoned house, their moans mingled with the wet sounds of hungry kisses, echoing the desire in the silence of the night. They no longer worried about the battle equipment thrown across the dusty ground, and even less did they care if anyone outside would hear their delirious sounds.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 15





	Burning desires

**Author's Note:**

> The title is horrible, but I really had no idea what to put in there lol  
> Enjoy!

A groan escaped her lips as her body was pushed hard against the wooden wall. The young woman didn’t even had time to look around when her arms were held over her head by his strong hands and before she could say anything, she felt the blond man’s warm lips take hers, penetrating her mouth with his fierce tongue, urging to curl in hers.

Through the abandoned house, their moans mingled with the wet sounds of hungry kisses, echoing the desire in the silence of the night. They no longer worried about the battle equipment thrown across the dusty ground, and even less did they care if anyone outside would hear their delirious sounds.

Cullen's hands loosened her wrists, sliding firmly down her sides to reach her small waist where his fingers grabbed, pulling her closer against his. The needy move startled the girl, making her growl as his tongue caressed over her lips.

The young woman was wishing for this moment as much as he was, but she still wanted to keep things down, under control and not cause any trouble. However, when her waist rubbed on him, feeling his hard cock, she knew they needed to leave the slow romance for another moment.

Her delicate fingers ran through his neck, scratching his skin before going up to grab his hair, directing him firmly to follow the kiss, as she wanted. Cullen didn't fight her, in fact, he surrendered into her hands, letting a low groan slip between the kiss.

The girl pulled his head back a little, just to watch his watery eyes filled in desire. She smiled, sticking her tongue out, licking his parted lips slowly. Streams of heat ran down his back, feeling the soft touch wetting his skin. Looking in her eyes, he opened his mouth, taking her tongue inside, sucking it.

Their bodies rubbing against each other were on fire, wanting to be satisfied, taking each other like hungry wolves.

One of his hands timidly went up, grabbing the girl's breast, making her moan against his mouth. The other hand went down her waist, stroking her groin, touching her gently over her pants.

Pulling away from the kiss, she snarled, feeling the slow sensation of caresses driving her crazy.

"Don't make me wait any longer, Commander," she whispered, moving her waist in his hand, hearing him softly laugh.

"That wouldn't be right, Inquisitor" approaching, he kissed her once again before taking a few steps back, unbuttoning his pants.

The young woman decided to follow the plan, removing her clothes before they ended up tearing everything off. After all, she didn't wanted to have to explain that they were attacked by something when they got back to the camp.

Naked in the faint moonlight, she watched him walk towards her, swallowing sharply in an attempt to keep calm even though he couldn't control the exposed his desires in his hard cock.

She couldn't hide her smile. The girl loved how even his body was so sincere about his feeling towards her.

Wanting to take advantage of the situation — and being bold as she was —, the girl leaned her back against the wall with her arms stretched over her head, spreading her legs open.

“I’m all yours.”

"Maker..." watching every exposed part of her body, he sighed, feeling his heart racing as he walked.

He quickly ran his hand down on one of her legs, feeling her skin soft, holding the back of her knee to lift it up. With the other hand, he held his cock, rubbing it against her slit.

The girl moaned, calling his eyes up to see her smile surrounded by red cheeks and bright eyes.

“Ah… I love you so much…,” whispering under his breath, he said bringing a wider smile to her face.

Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock inside her. She groaned the pleasure as he growled feeling the warm of her wet pussy welcome him. Licking his lips, he pushed further, closing his eyes as her insides surrounded, tightening around him.

“Maker… You feel so good” holding her waist, he said, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation taking over his body.

“Cullen, please…”

“Yes…” he gasped before pushing deeper, placing himself entirely inside, melting as he heard soft moans in her wet lips.

The moanings became louder as he started to move. The wet sounds filled the room leaving embarrassment outside.

Her insides were pressing as if wanting to swallow him. His hands held her body tighter while his waist thrusted hard against her womb.

"Cullen, yes- Right there!" Her fingers cling to his shoulders, almost digging her nails as she rocked over him.

Getting his face closer to hers, he kissed her neck, going down to her collarbone where he sucked.

"You are so beautiful" his cock twitched inside her making it hard for both of them to breathe. "Inquisitor..."

"Yes... Don’t stop..." moving her waist nonstop, she cried throwing her head back.

Assured the she couldn’t hold back any longer, he moved faster, hitting himself deeper. His hands held her stronger as he screamed her name, filling her insides. Her nails went deeper in his skin when she came right after, rolling her eyes back as the warm sensation take over, melting her body into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. I just wanted to write about Cullen fucking and pussy. That’s it.  
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
